Vehicle seats have been provided as individual units which are inserted into a vehicle body and fixed inside the body. Typically, vehicle seats are designed for particular vehicle models. The vehicle is dimensioned or sized in advance and the vehicle seat is adapted to the design. This presents limitations with regard to changing seating configurations for a vehicle and particularly limits scalability and the ability to provide multiple seating configurations across vehicles of various sizes and types. Changes as to vehicle seats may be extensively limited based on the vehicle type and size. Vehicle seats that are designed for one vehicle type or vehicle size typically are not immediately usable in a different vehicle type or vehicle size.